The Enemy of my Enemy is my Lover!
by UsagiDawnie
Summary: After Harry and Ron break up, Harry decides to make Ron jealous by hooking up with Draco. Draco has had a crush on Harry since the moment he'd first set eyes on him, but will Harry return Draco's feelings? And how will Ron feel when he finds out about all this?
1. chapter 1

MY DILEMMA

Chapter 01

It's been a week since Ron broke up with me. Two days since he started going with Lavender Brown, a girl, which is strange since Ron is supposed to be gay. I would know, I am his best friend and ex-lover after all. I glare at the pair of them, sitting at the other side of the Griffindor common room, cuddling together in the big cushy armchair that sits by the fire, the one Ron and I used to cuddle in after everyone else had gone to bed.

"Harry, stop it." Hermoine whispers.

I don't look away from them (that should be ME dammit!), and when I don't reply she goes on, "You're only giving him exactly what he wants you know."

This gets my attention, " What d'you mean 'I'm giving him exactly what he wants'?" I ask, turning toward her. Hermoine shuts the book that she had been reading and sets it aside before turning toward me, "Come on Harry, isn't it obvious?" She asks.

"No." Hermoine rolls her eyes, "Harry, has Ron ever expressed an interest in being with a female? Before now of course-" Harry thought back, but he couldn't recall a single conversation where Ron said he might like to do it with a girl. He could remember then laughing at the blokes who did, chasing after a girl like a puppy on a leash, they laughed about that loads of times. "Ah - no." I reply. Hermoine nods as if she had already known this, which she probobly did, "In other words, as far as you know, he's 100 percent gay. Am I correct?" I grudgingly nod my head, "Yes."

"So, if Ron is gay then why is he dating a girl that he has no sexual interest in? Any guesses?"

I think about what's she's said, and she's right. If Ron is gay he couldn't possibly be having sex with Lavender, but if he's not with her because he wants her like that then why is he with her? Feelings? No, Ron's too horny for that, I know from experience. Then why is he doing this? Maybe - to make me jealous? Could that be what he's doing? Trying to make me jealous? "But why would he do that when he's the one who broke up with me?" I ask aloud. "I dunno, Harry, but whatever his reasons are for making you jealous - he's obviously succeeded." Hermoine says, turning back to her book.

I look back at Ron and Lavender, now resenting the flood of jealousy that courses through me at the sight of them together. Suddenly, Ron looks pulls his head away from Lavender's shoulder and looks around the room and resting on me. Our eyes meet and even from across the room I can see his full lips pull up into a self-satisfied smirk. Gloatingly, he rests his head back on Lavender's shoulder, when he does she searches up and runs her fingers through his messy ginger hair. I struggle to keep a straight face when I see him smile, SMILE, at me before looking away.

"I'm going to bed." I growl, barely controlled rage coloring my voice, before I stand and make my way toward the stairs leading up to the dorms. When I get to my room, which I share with not only Ron but four other boys in my year, I yank the curtains around my bed closed so roughly that I'd be afraid they were going to tear if I weren't so mad. I don't bother changing into my night-clothes before flopping down onto my bed fully clothed.

Two hours later I hear Ron getting into his bed next to mine, even through the thick curtains separating us, and I know from the sound of his bed creaking that he's alone. He doesn't ask if I'm awake or check on me, but I keep my eyes closed anyway, just in case.

That night I toss and turn, my conversation with Hermoine playing over and over in my head and the look on Ron's face when he caught me watching him.

Ron wants to make me jealous, and Hermoine's right, he has succeeded. However, I think to myself, that doesn't me he's going to win; you'd better get ready, Ron, because two can play at this game. For the first time in a week, a smile spreads across my face. I turn over and finally fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It doesn't take me long to figure out how to make Ron jealous. First, I would let him see me with another guy. It couldn't be just _any_ guy, of course. It had to be someone Ron can't stand. Someone he loathes. I just needed to figure out who.

I was standing in the courtyard during break, puzzling over the _who_ , when the answer came to me. Literally.

"Crying over your lost Weasel, Potter?" Malfoy stands before me, the look on his face is like a kid who just got that toy he always wanted. For once he's alone. "What about you, Malfoy? Where's Crabbe and Goyle?" I quip back. The smirk on his face falters, but just for a second. "Not that it's any of _your_ business _Potter,_ but Goyle has recently started dating Millicent Bulstrode." I wait for the rest, feeling the unfinished pause at the end of his explanation. "And?" I finally ask. He glares at me, " _And_ it seems Crabbe would rather play third wheel to them then hang out with me."

Suddenly, I feel kind of bad for him. "What about Blaise?" I ask, working to keep the pity out of my voice. If Malfoy were to know that I feel pity for him he'd punch me in the face. "Let's just say Blaise and I aren't getting along right now." Malfoy looks sour as he says this, but not at all sorry about it. I wonder what happened between them, but I don't dare ask.

"I've recently found out that Ron is dating Lavender to make me jealous." I blurt out. I resist the urge to clap my hand over my mouth. Did I really just tell that to Draco Malfoy, my archenemy and tormenter? _I must be going insane._

"You've only just figured that out, have you?" Malfoy's sneer is closer to a genuine smile this time, but he hides it well. "Hermione told me." I reply, inwardly berating myself for not stopping this conversation before it started. Draco moves to stand next to me against the wall. This may be the strangest thing that has ever happened to me. I'm discussing my love life drama with my nemesis. "And you're planning on getting back at him, aren't you?" He looks like he already knows the answer. "Yes." I admit. "You looked like you were concentrating on something when I walked up." he explains. I nod to show that I understand, but say nothing.

For a few minutes we stand in awkward silence together, neither knowing what to say, but both unwilling to be the first to leave. Finally, Malfoy speaks up, "I could help you you know." I look over at him, shocked by this sudden offer of help from the person I had thought least likely to offer it. We are supposed to hate each other. "How?" I ask. He doesn't look at me, but stares up at the clouds roiling above us, promising rain sooner or later, "I could help you make him jealous, of course. That Weasel of you're loathes me, doesn't he?" As I stare at him, trying to figure out what his motives could be, I become aware of a pink blush on his usually pale face. "Yes, but why? Why would you help me?" I ask. _What are you up to Malfoy?_

He doesn't answer, and for a moment I'm certain he isn't going to at all. I'm about to turn away, thinking that he must be messing with me, when he speaks, " I'm bored, alright? Helping you is better than sitting around by myself being angry and depressed. I'd rather _**not**_ end up like Snape, thank you very much." Draco huffs.

This outburst is so shocking that I erupt into a fit of laughter using Draco's shoulder for support so that I don't fall over.

After laughing for five minutes straight, all the while Draco is scowling and telling me that it wasn't _that funny,_ I finally manage to calm down. "Are you done?" Draco asks. I nod, too breathless from laughing so much to talk. "Good, cause we're about to be late for Potions." Suddenly I'm not feeling so buoyant. Snape has made it no secret that he hates me and utilizes any and every time I remotely mess up as a chance for him to yell at me and give me detention. If I show up late today, he is certain to give me detention. "No, no, I can't be late. Snape Will give me detention for sure." I start across the now empty courtyard, cursing myself for letting myself get so distracted. I've been so good lately about not giving Snape a reason to punish me and now I'm going to show up late to his class. "Wait up! Some of us aren't used to rushing to class you know!" Draco calls from behind me. I stop and wait for him. Once he reaches me his face is pink and he's breathing hard. Privately I wonder how he could be out of breath from walking fast. "Do we - Do we _have_ to walk so fast?" he asks. I bite back a laugh, "Yes. At least _I_ do. You may be one of Snape's favorite students, but I most certainly am _not._ " I start walking again, this time Draco manages to keep up with me. "Just because I'm one of his favorites doesn't mean I'm not going to get in trouble for being late, just like you." Draco says. I grimace at him, "Yeah right. It's more likely that Snape will let me off just for being with you than for him to punish you for being late." Draco smirks at me, "Wanna bet?" I stare at him, waiting for him to laugh and say he's joking. He doesn't. "Sure - if I win then you have to help me make Ron jealous." I say. "But I was already going to do that-" he objects. "Yeah, but this way you can't back out." I point out. He rolls his eyes, "Alright. If I win then you have to wear cat ears and a tail for a whole day."

"Cat ears and a tail?" I ask, stupefied by this request.

He nods, grinning.

It takes us ten minutes to get to Snape's classroom in the dungeons, which makes us seven minutes late when we walk in. We're almost to the door when Draco stops to catch his breath. "What are you doing?" I groan impatiently, stopping just outside the door. "I'm not going in there looking like this!" he says, gesturing to his messed up white blonde hair and flushed face, both of which look wildly attractive to me. _Wait, did I just call Draco Malfoy attractive? What is wrong with me today?_ "You look fine! Come on!" I weedle, gesturing toward the door. "Alright alright, just - let me catch my breath" He must be doing this so that I'll have to go in first, I think to myself. In a burst of annoyance I reach for the knob, intending to open it and expose Draco, who is sprawled inelegantly on the floor, to the whole class. However, before I can even touch the knob the door opens and we're both faced with a triumphantly angry Snape. Just he's about to open his mouth to deliver a detention Draco comes up behind me, "We're sorry we're late Professor, Harry and I lost track of time in the Courtyard." Snape's eyes widen when he sees Draco. I watch his eyes going back and forth between the two of us, disbelief evident on his face. Behind him the whole class has stopped working and are also staring at us like they can't believe their eyes. Ron in particular looks flabbergasted. The expression on his face makes me want to smile gloatingly at him, like he did to me just last night. "Next time, Mr. Malfoy, make sure you keep track of time. You too, Mr. Potter." He looks incredibly regretful as he says the last part. "Take your seats." I look over at Draco as we walk to the last empty table and start setting up, "I _wi-in,"_ I say in a sing-song whisper. Draco frowns, "Shut up." I grin at him before turning my attention back to my book.

Ron stares across the room at Harry and Draco, confusion churning in his gut. He'd been worried when Harry hadn't shown up to potions and was very relieved when he had shown up late - until he'd seen Draco come in behind him. "We're sorry we're late Professor, Harry and I lost track of time in the Courtyard." _We? WE?_ Since when did Harry and Malfoy become a 'we'? And what were they doing in the courtyard together? Harry and Draco take a seat at the last empty table. As they open their books they exchange a glance, like their in on some private joke that no one else is in on. It was a look that had been reserved for Ron since he and Harry had first met. To see Harry exchanging that look with someone else, someone he openly hates, is unsettling to say the least. _Maybe Draco has put Harry under a spell - yes, that must be it. Harry would never voluntarily befriend Malfoy._

Convinced that his friend had been put under a spell, Ron caught up with Malfoy and Harry after Potions was over and confronted them. "What have you done to Harry, Malfoy?" he asked aggressively. Malfoy looked affronted and more than a little amused. Ron didn't know which to be more offended about. "What are you talking about Weasley? I haven't done anything to him."

"He's right Ron." Harry said, "Me and Draco got talking in the courtyard and - well, we hit it off and now we're - friends?" Harry looked questioningly at Draco, who nodded, "That's right." This only made Ron more suspicious, "Yeah right. Harry would never become friends with _you_ of his own free will. You must have put a spell on him or something."

"Ron, he hasn't put me under a spell. We're friends now." Harry put his arm around Malfoy's shoulder and stared into Ron's eyes with that expression of pleading that always got people to give him whatever he wants. Ron felt his knees go weak, "okay-" he muttered, "but don't think that this means that we're friends too Malfoy. I still hate you, even if Harry doesn't." He glared at the blonde Slytherin, hating the look of smug satisfaction on his face. Also, although he wouldn't admit it to himself, he hated seeing Harry's arm around the other boy's shoulder.

That night in the Slytherin dorms, Draco was down in the Slytherin Common. He had been lying awake for hours but just couldn't get to sleep. This wasn't very uncommon, especially on the days when he interacted with Harry. He just couldn't stop seeing the Gryffindor's face in his mind, _those green eyes;_ he kept hearing him say his name in that infuriatingly sexy voice of his. He could still feel the weight of his arm around his shoulder. Draco groans and leans back against the couch, throwing his arm over his eyes to block out the light of the fireplace. _Harry._ He had had a crush on him since before he'd even met him, but he had lost hope of his desires ever coming to fruition when Harry rejected his offer of friendship the first time they met. Ever since he had tormented his crush, bullying him and provoking him. After all, any form of attention is better than none at all. Now, today, they were talking and joking and _touching_ , and it wasn't because they were fighting. Draco had never thought he could be so happy. _It seems that there is hope for me and Harry after all._

a/n: argh argh. I know it's shitty and not very long even though I made you wait so long. I'm sorry. I promise to make the next chapter longer, and hopefully it won't take so long to get out. Please comment/review. (I love the comments/reviews!3)


End file.
